Merci
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: UN mariage, un remerciement, des je t'aime et des pleures. C'est un hommage à une grande maie qui m'es cher et a qui je ne peux lui montrer à quel point je l'aime qu'ainsi.
Merci...

Hum..Hum...

Le silence regna en un instant dans cet magnifique salle aux murs argentés, meublé de tables nappées de blanc et d'argent. La lumière dorée se reflêtait sur le visage enjôleur et gais des invités.

Les femmes étaient d'une beauté printannières ayant de longues robes fait pour cet évênement et leur maquillage fut simple et frais à la fois. Sur leurs escarpins vernis elles diffusaient un parfum ennivrant et charmant. Leurs bijoux s'accordaient parfaitement avec leur tenues. Plus belles et élégante femmes, il n'y en avait pas.

Les hommes étaient, quant à eux, vêtu de leur costume pour la plupart noir et blanc ou bien blanc et noir avec un noeud papillon ou bien une cravate leur serrant le cou. Ils étaient près de leur cavalière leur parlant, les regardant désireux jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit cristallin envahit la pièce.

Tout le monde ce tue et regardèrent d'où provenait ce son.

Le monde était assis autour de chaque table attendant leur plats quant ledit bruit parvint de la table d'honneur. Un homme se leva devant tout le monde, un verre et un couteau à la main. Cet homme au teint pâle, les cheveux bruns et aux yeux ambré tenait un verre entre ses mains. Ce qui le distingauit des auters invités, c'était sa mèche qui rebiclait de manière extravaguante. Il avait un costume rouge flamboyant avec une chemise noir, matte en dessous. Il n'avait pas ni cravate ni noeud papillon, mais une fleur noir au niveau de sa poitrine gauche sur son veston. Il était d'une élégance sans nom avec un parfum fort. Son visage légèrement rosies par le gêne, il leva la tête, pris une grande inspiration et dit:

''-Je voudrais porter un toast!''

Il avait l'air fier, sur de lui. Il c'était entraîné durant des semaines pour avoir un parfait discours, il l'avait récité mainte et mainte fois devant son miroir ou son amant. Il regarda l'homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, blond à lunettes avec une carrure de sportif mais un air doux sur son visage, il lui sourit puis il s'élança:

''-Nous sommes ici réunis en ce jour magnifique et ensolleillé pour fêter l'union de Matthew Williams et Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ce discours devrait être consacré à votre amour et votre magnifique mariage et votre futur ensemble et patati et patata mais non. J'ai écrit un discours, certes pour cette occasion mais non pour vous dire bravo. Je lève ce verre aujourd'hui à mon dévoué Matthew pour te remercier. Je t'avoue que j'attendais ce moment pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur parce que le reste du temps j'aime pas parler sentiments.

Matthew Williams, je te connais depuis mes années lycées depuis que nous sommes ados. Tu es la seul personne a qui j'ai dit je t'aime tout du long de ma chienne de vie depuis nos 15 ans. Je suis aujourd'hui en couple et toi aussi mais ca ne m'empêche pas de te dire à quel point je tiens à toi! Tu es toujours là pour moi toujours à l'écoute de mes problèmes ou à la réponse de mes je t'aime. Tu étais là quand j'en avais besoin. Près ou loin de moi tu m'appelles et tu prend soin de moi. On a pu penser que nous nous aimions, que nous étions ensemble et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Certes j'ai pu penser quelques fois ''Et si j'étais avec? Quel amour il me donnerait?'' ou encore ''Et si un jour mon ''je t'aime'' ce transforme en ''sors avec moi'' ?''

J'ai toujours voulu t'embrasser au moins une fois pour voir ce que ca aurait fait! Haha..je me fou la honte en dévoilant mes envies et mes pensées devant ton mari et mon amant. Mais bon tu dois le savoir! Alors aujourd'hui, dans ce discours, je te dis Matthew que je te félicite. Tu as tant souffert pour enfin être heureux avec ton bien aimé. Celui-ci qui t'a fais tant désirer et tant pleurer et pourtant j'étais là pour toi. Tu as enfin la bague au doigt, le mariage le plus merveilleux du monde ainsi qu'une maison et une vie parfaite! Tu as mérité ce bonheur, cette joie! Nous avons eu tant de problème avec notre relation plus qu'ambigue, ces baisers innocents ainsi que ces caresses et ces tendresses et pourtant nous sommes passé au dessus de tout! Je t'aime Matthew Williams et je te remercie d'être la personne la plus extra-ordinnaire à qui j'ai ouvert mon coeur! Certaines personnes dans cette salle vont pensé que je serai ta maitresse et que ce mariage ne durera pas après ce discours, et bien je garanti que non!  
Gilbert, à toi maintenant! Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu veux me cassé la gueule mais tu accepte cette relation tel quel soit. Tu es le joyau de la vie de Matthie. Tu es sa fleur et c'est ton petit prince. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Je te remercie de prendre soin de lui. Bien sur, comme la première fois, je vais te dire que si tu le blesses je te tue et je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire de te broyer les couilles lune seconde fois n'est-ce pas?

Matthew, merci d'être le meilleur ami qui soit, d'avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir conforter dans mes décisions surtout de m'avoir aidé à me jeter à l'eau pour Antonio. Je t'aime Matthew, je t'aime plus que tout et je m'en fou de ce que les gens peuvent penser de mes sentiments envers toi, je t'aime et je te le dis!

Antonio et Gilbert l'ont acceptés et jamais ils ne pourront nous séparer! Tu es ma drogue, ma raison de vivre et de me lever chaque matin! Tu es dans ma tête! Et aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, tu sera toujours mon Matthew Williams même si désormais tu es Matthew Beilshmidt. Même loin de moi, je garde en tête notre promesse de ne jamais nous oublier ni nous séparer. Même si tu as désormais ta vie de marié, bientôt ta vie de famille, nous nous verrons toujours et nous aurons toujours nos même délires et nos discussions déjantée.  
Nous sommes aujoud'hui réunis pour fêter l'alliance de ces deux êtres chers à nos yeux qui sont enfin épanoui dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, en ce 28 septembre 2015 c'est le plus beau jour de la vie de nos amoureux! Alors trainquons à leur amour et leur bonheur! Et surtout, n'oubli jamais Matthew, que Lovino Vargas t'aime au plus profond de son coeur..merci..''

Ce dénommé lovino, ce rassit, les larmes aux yeux. A gauche, son ami Matthew pleurait déjà, et son compagnon à gauche de lui-même le réconfortait. Antonio, qui lui, était assis à droite félicita son amant pour ce discours poignant et aimant. Matthew le remercia encore et encore, ils riaient, pleuraient, s'enlacaient et s'embrassaient. Tout était pour le mieux pour le meilleur du monde. La soirée ce continua avec le dîner, d'aurte discours, d'autre pleure, d'autre sourire pour enfin ce terminer avec le départ en noce des deux jeunes mariés.

Lovino, une fois les inviés reparti, se chargea de fermer la salle puis partie main dans la main d'Antonio jusqu'à chez eux. Dans la rue, les deux tourteraux marchaient dans une ville silencieuse quand Antonio brisa ce silence:

''-Lovino? Ton disours était vraiment mignon! C'était adorable même la partie gênante de tes fantasmes avec lui'' il rit.

Lovino ne fit qu'acquiesser légèrement de la tête, puis il s'arrêta. Il baissa la tête et des larmes coula le long de ses joues. Antonio, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir blesser dans ces courtes paroles, le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas? Ce qu'il avait fais de mal? Cependant Lovino ne répondit pas, il ne fit que ce blottir dans ses bras et il fois qu'il ce calma il releva la tête et raconta à Antonio ce qui ce passa:

'' Et si après il m'oubli..s'il ne ce souvient plus de moi ou alors qu'il n'ai plus besoin de moi...Il a son homme désormais, il a eu son mariage rien ni personne ne peu le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'ai..Et si moi je n'ai été que son ami d'adolescence..si on venait à ce séparer..?

-Lovino, dit Antonio, tu n'a aucune raison de t'inquieter. Lors des préparations ou avant le mariage, il ne faisait que te réclamer! ''je veux que Lovino m'habille. Je veux que Lovino me coiffe'' et pleins de choses comme ca! Tu penses qu'il aurait demandé à un simple ''ami'' de l'emmener jusquà l'autel? Je ne pense pas.. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami. Vous avez tout deux été martirisé dans votre adolescence, sans ami, ni affection et vous vous êtes trouvés. Vous vous êtes aimé d'une facon que peu de gens peuvent comprendre mais dont j'ai enfin vu le sens.. Matthew t'aime plus que tout, tu sera à jamais dans son coeur Lovino. Il ne pourra passer sa vie sans toi à ses côtés, c'est de l'alchimie pur et dur! Dans un ciel noir qu'était la vie de Matthie, une lumières étincellante, brillantes et énorme c'est mise à briller dans le ciel, c'était son étoile, son espoir, son échapatoire et c'était toi! Il ne peut ce passer de celui qui l'aide à avancer, à tenir debout! Alors non il ne ce sépareras pas de toi et jamais il ne t'abandonnera. Vous avez planifier des vies de rêves étant ados et vous les avez aujourdhui, mais dans aucun de vos plans il ne s'averait vous séparer. Vous avez une promesse et cette promesse ne ce brisera en aucun cas. C'est Matthew et Lovino parce que sans toi il n'y a pas de lui...''

Lovino ce remis a pleurer à ses mots. Antonio savait trouver les mots juste. Il ne le remercierais jamais assez... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

On voyait, dans une rue déserte éclairer par les milliers d'étoiles, la lune et seulement quelques réverbères, sous l'un deux, un couple d'homme qui sortait surement d'un mariage. L'un d'eux tenait l'autre dans ses bras et lui fredonnait une douce mélodie à l'oreille. Une comptine espagnol. Le plus petit d'entre eux, au costume rouge, sanglota mais s'arrêta de pleurer. Il remercia l'espagnol pour son réconfort et ses mots qui ont su lui faire oublier toutes panique et crainte concernant son ami.

Dans la nuit, dans une rue, deux hommes inconnus du monde s'embrassèrent puis ce donnèrent la main pour enfin ce perdre dans l'obscurité de la ville.

Dans la nuit, a quelques kilomètres de ces deux hommes, deux autres, à l'aéroport étaient assis sur un banc. Le blond étaient effondré dans les bras de son désiré. Ledit bein aimé le réconfortait et lui chuchotait qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son coeur.

Nous pouvions deviner que ces deux couples avaient eu la même discussion et que les amants des deux chagrineux avaient réussi à les calmer et les rassurer.

Dans un monde ou ils sont inconnus de tous, deux hommes que des chemins séparent ont le coeur brisé de devoir se séparer. Pourtant, leur chemins se croiseront et ne formeront plus qu'un. On dit qu'un Ying ne va pas sans sa part de Yang; et bien ici, le chatain ne va pas sans le blond. Un amour fraternel et pourtant très puissant les submèrgent. Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Deux hommes qui ont besoin de l'autre pour vivre et avancer, ne pas baisser les bras et garder la tête haute.

Dans un monde qui est inconnu par tous, deux hommes ont vu enfin qu'ils grandissaient et leur peur sont subvenus. Dans ce monde, ces deux hommes se reverront et s'enlaceront encore et ce diront je t'aime toujours car cet amour est un amour pur et sincère sans pourtant y mettre un désir amoureux.

Seul certaines personnes peuvent comprendre les je t'aime ente ces deux personnages. La plupart resteront fixé sur le ''je t'aime'' qui veut simplement dire ''je t'aime entant qu'amoureux''. J'espère qu'en lisant ceci vous vous rendrez compte qu'un je t'aime veux dire milles choses à la fois. A un ami, un frère , un bien aimé, un amant, un mari, les je t'aime sont différents et signifient des sentiments tout à fait divergent.

''Je t'aime'' est employé pour le sentiment de joie et de bonheur en compagnie d'une persone qui nous es cher. Alors à toutes les personnes que je connaissent et qui me lisent, je vous ai sûrement déjà dit une fois je t'aime. A vous d'en trouver sa signification.


End file.
